All This Time We Were Waiting
by Kellyyy
Summary: He agrees that they can get married right away if the doctor gives them the green light. There's a lot more they need to do before they can get married than just get the doctor's permission though. One-Shot. Set between 6x22 and 6x23. LP.


**Summary: **He agrees that they can get married right away if the doctor gives them the green light. There's a lot more they need to do before they can get married than just get the doctor's permission though. One-Shot. Set between 6x22 and 6x23. LP.

**AN: **Hello! New one-shot here about the planning of LP's wedding in season 6. It's set after 6x22 and obviously before 6x23. I probably got the timeline a bit wrong since it all seemed as if the wedding was really rushed in 6x23 (I rewatched the episode and everyone actually kept commenting on how quickly they got married :P) but anyway, I've got creative license on my side. I hope you guys get to like this!

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

**All This Time We Were Waiting**

"Luke, you're being ridiculous." Peyton mutters as Lucas helps her out of the car and towards Brooke's front door.

He falls in step next to her, letting his hand rest on the small of her back. "Don't call me ridiculous for taking care of you."

"You called Brooke to see if she could babysit me!" She protests, but there's a small smile on her face as well.

"It's not babysitting! I just don't like leaving you alone at the house right now and don't tell me you don't love an evening with your best friend." He raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs playfully.

"Fine, I do love an evening with Brooke. But I can still take care of myself, we could've just driven home as well."

He lets out a sigh and knocks on Brooke's front door, "Stop complaining, Peyt." He laughs a little as the door flies open.

"Luke, P. Sawyer, come in." Brooke greets them, a wide smile on her face.

"I actually have to meet Nate at the River court so I'll see you later, okay?" Lucas says, turning towards Peyton and running his hands up and down her arms.

She laughs, "Congratulations Luke, you've successfully dropped off your fiancée at the babysit. You can now leave me, Brooke will take care of me." She tells him, rolling her eyes. Brooke just watches the two of them, an amused smile around her lips.

"Don't mock me for caring about you!"

Peyton laughs again, "It's fine." She lifts herself up to quickly kiss him and then pushes him out of the door. "Bye, Luke!"

"For the record, I don't mind being your babysit." Brooke says jokingly after Lucas closes the door behind him and she and Peyton make their way towards the couch.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Peyton says, but she laughs anyway. "He's exaggerating, I can still take care of myself."

Peyton sits down and Brooke walks into the kitchen, getting tea for her and her best friend. "He knows that, you know? He's just worried." The brunette says, looking over her shoulder as she's rummaging around in one of the cupboards.

"I know, I know." Peyton sighs. "I guess I'm just getting frustrated by this whole taking it easy thing." She says and receives a comforting smile from Brooke. "I have good news too though! We actually just got back from the doctor. Baby is doing good, so am I. She gave us the green light."

"Green light for what?" Brooke asks, putting a tray on the table and taking a seat next to Peyton.

Peyton smiles widely, "Green light for spending a day out of the house. To get married actually."

Brooke's eyes pop a little, her mouth falling open. "You guys are getting married? Before the baby comes?"

"In two weeks to be precise." She nods, an excited smile on her face. "I really want to get married before we have the baby and Lucas said we could if the doctor agreed with me spending the whole day out of bed."

"Peyton, that's so great! You're getting married!" Brooke cries out then, pulling the other girl into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God." She says then, her arms still around Peyton.

"Oh my God what?" Peyton asks and breaks out of the hug, her eyes scanning Brooke's face.

"You're not going to fit into the gown I made for you!"

Peyton lifts her shoulders a little, "Sorry?" She offers with a smile.

"Yeah, that's easy to say, P. Sawyer. _You _haven't spent hours working on it." Brooke hisses a bit, but she's still smiling as well. "I guess I'll just have to make you a new dress, right?" She says then, letting out a playful sigh.

"Guess so." Peyton shrugs, laughing. "Or you know, we _can _just cut a hole in it for my stomach." She jokes, referring to the time she first told Brooke about her pregnancy.

Shuddering at the thought of cutting a hole in the beautiful wedding gown she's made, Brooke widens her eyes in mock horror. "I'll make you a new one, promise."

"Thank you, best friend."

.

"So, what did Brooke say?" Lucas asks later that night when he's driving them home.

Peyton smiles, "She's happy for us."

"As if we expected anything else from her." He chuckles, glancing sideways at Peyton.

"True. I think she's a little bit pissed though for deciding to get married so soon." She laughs. "She was hoping we'd wait until I'd fit again in the dress she already made." Peyton smiles again then, but her smile falters a bit by the time she's finished.

Lucas' eyes are on the road, but somehow he still notices. "We can still wait, you know." He tells her gently, because as long as she needs him to he'll remind her that there will b a time when she'll fit in that dress again.

She turns a little towards him, "We can't. I'm marrying you in two weeks, Lucas Scott."

Looking over at her, he nods. "Fine by me, Peyton Sawyer." He smiles and reaches out his hand to intertwine it with hers.

.

.

.

"P. Sawyer? Brooke calls out, making her way into Lucas and Peyton's kitchen. She's met with an empty living room and silence though. "Peyton, you home?"

A few seconds later Lucas comes walking down the hall, "She's taking a nap." He says, quickly hugging Brooke. "Hi, Brooke. What brings you by?" He asks and eyes the folder she's holding under her arm.

Taking the folder in both hands, she smiles widely. "I've got some help for you."

"Meaning?"

"Wedding checklists." She elaborates. "If you're planning on getting married in two weeks, you need all the help you can get. If we use a checklist like this you won't forget anything."

He sighs a little, because of course this is something Brooke would do. He's also smiling though, because it shows how much she cares and even though he knows she does, he's still surprised sometimes by how happy she is to help planning the wedding of her best friend and ex-boyfriend.

"I planned a wedding before, you know. I think I know what we still need to get and what not." Lucas says though, if he's honest, Lindsey had done most of the planning.

Brooke rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "You have _two _weeks, Lucas. That's like, nothing."

"Fine." He relents. "But you know, there's not so much we need, right?"

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, she lets out a scoff, "Are you kidding? You need a venue, invitations, a photographer, catering, music, cake, a florist, rings, do you need me to go on?"

By the time she's stopped listing things off, Lucas looks positively horrified and she would laugh if she didn't take all of this so seriously. Right in that moment, Peyton walks into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Hey, Brooke." She smiles and takes a seat next to her best friend. "What's up with you?" She asks when she sees her fiancé's face.

Brooke laughs a little, eventually finding it a bit too funny not to laugh. "Broody just realized how much you guys still need to do in two weeks to get a perfect wedding."

Resting a hand on her stomach out of habit, Peyton leans back in her chair and laughs too. "Let me guess, you brought a checklist?"

The brunette nods and Peyton reaches for the checklist and a pencil. "Okay, wedding venue. Since it's so soon already, I was thinking about TRIC for the reception. I asked Chase if there was anything to do that day and it's free."

Half listening, Lucas snaps back into focus. "TRIC's perfect." He says and Brooke and Peyton can't help but laugh again.

"What about the ceremony? Church?" Brooke asks then.

"No." Peyton says a little sadly, but Lucas thinks he can hear some sort of relief as well. "We had a date, but well, that date isn't in two weeks and there's no place at the church then. We'll just find another place and Luke's already got the church experience once so it's okay." She doesn't say it with venom or spite or sadness in her voice, but if she's honest, she's a little relieved that she won't have to say 'I do' in the same place where her fiancé once said those words to someone else. Lucas gives her an apologetic look, but she brushes it off with a smile. She doesn't want him to apologize anymore, they've left the past well behind them. When Brooke stays silent for a few moments as well though, she realizes that maybe her statement didn't look as if it's all okay.

"I'm sorry, that came out the wrong way. It's honestly okay." She tells them, shooting a wink at Lucas. He simply smiles at her in return and she knows he gets it.

"Okay," Brooke perks up then. "Maybe something outdoors?"

They all think for a while and eventually Lucas speaks up, "You know, it'd be nice to get married at the lake." He says and locks eyes with Peyton. He can't help but smile widely at the way her face lights up when he mentions the lake.

"Oh, that sounds perfect. What do you think, P?"

Peyton bites her lip a little before nodding with a wide smile, "It's perfect."

Brooke phones goes off and she reaches for it in her bag while Peyton looks at the other items on the wedding checklist.

"Well, we can scratch the dress. You're working on that one, right?"

The brunette nods, her eyes still on her phone. "I am. Looks like Clothes over Bros needs me, guys." She says when she looks up at them. "I'll leave the checklists, you should be able to get by without me." Brooke winks and gets up from the table, making her way out of the house. "Good luck!"

The couple looks at the door behind which the whirlwind that's Brooke Davis disappeared for a few more moments before Lucas looks back at Peyton, "So Blondie, what else?" He asks with a slightly afraid expression. She hasn't been wearing the same blonde locks she had when they met in high school for quite some time now, but he's pretty sure the nickname will always stick.

She laughs a little before looking down at the list, "Um, there's something here about hiring a photographer or a videographer. And apparently we need entertainment." Peyton says, laughing, because it sounds like they need a magician or some circus artists to entertain their guests.

"We can ask Mouth if he wants to film?" Lucas suggests.

Peyton nods, "Great idea. Mia will probably be happy to take care of the entertainment." She says as Lucas wriggles his eyebrow suggestively. "Singing songs, you know." She clarifies, a chuckle escaping her lips.

He watches as she scratches some more things off the list and lets a smile creep onto his face. Getting married to Peyton became real the night she said yes to his proposal, but seeing them making real decisions about a wedding that will take place in two weeks only makes it a hundred times more real. He's finally marrying Peyton Sawyer and even though initially he wanted to wait until the baby was born, it now feels as if even waiting two more weeks is too much.

"Okay, so that's done too. Go on." He smiles then, hoping there wouldn't be too much anymore.

"We need to register for gifts, but I did that with Brooke a while ago so we can scratch that as well." She says, her look going back to the list in her hand. "We sent out invitations yesterday and our marriage license is – Luke, we didn't get a marriage license yet!" Peyton calls out, her eyes wide. "We can't get married without a license!"

"I'll go to Town Hall tomorrow, we still have time." He reassures her, taking her hand in his.

"Time? It's in two weeks, Lucas."

"Time enough to get a marriage license. Look, I know there are things to do and things we will probably forget, but we'll be okay, you know? We will have a beautiful wedding day, Peyton." He promises her, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

.

.

.

Peyton's lying in the couch watching TV one evening, eyes falling close, but fighting to stay awake when Lucas walks in through the kitchen door. Her head snaps up a little when she hears him closing the door behind him and she smiles as he walks through the kitchen and into the living room, joining her on the couch.

"_When Harry Met Sally _again?" He asks with a smirk, pulling her feet into his lap.

She tries to swat her hand at him, but she doesn't want to get up in a sitting position so she just lets it fall back down, "Shut up, I love it."

A laugh escapes his lips, "I'm aware. You've seen it countless times." She playfully glares at him before looking back at the screen. She knows he secretly loves it too.

They watch the film for a while in silence, Lucas absently massaging her feet. When the credits start to roll, Peyton turns to Lucas, a tired smile on her face. "I think I'll go to bed. I've only spent half the day there today." She says, rolling her eyes at her bed rest. She's sick of spending her days in bed, but she knows she has to. She'll do whatever she has to do for their baby. And she has to admit that she is pretty tired right now so maybe _she _simply needs the rest as well.

Lucas nods, but takes hold of her hand before she can move, "Do you still have a minute?"

She laughs, "No, I need to be in bed right this instant. What's up?"

"I got something for you." He smiles at her, retrieving something from the inside pocket of his jacket that's lying over the couch. Peyton's face lights up, sitting up next to him. "Here," He says, handing her a little box. "I picked them up today."

She inspects the box and can't help but gasp a little when she opens it, "Our rings?" She looks at their white golden wedding bands and the simple engraving in them. "They're beautiful." She smiles and hands them back over. "You better take care of them, If you show up without rings I'm not marrying you." Peyton teases, nudging him lightly in the side.

"I will." Lucas assures her. "I'm not giving them to Nathan right until the ceremony starts." He says and she has to laugh. They both know Nathan has the tendency to forget where he's put things. It's not a risk they're willing to take on their wedding day.

.

.

.

"Sawyer?" A voice booms through their hallway. Peyton is in bed, having gotten very clear instructions from Lucas that she's not to leave it today. It's only one more week until their wedding day and even though the doctor has told them it would be okay, he still wants her to rest as much as possible in the days prior to the big day.

"Bedroom!" Peyton calls back, recognizing the voice.

Nathan's head pops up in the doorway, "Are you inviting me into your bedroom, Peyton Sawyer?" He asks suggestively, a smirk on his face.

"Guess I am." She laughs and makes place for him on the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be at training? NBA's waiting, you know." She winks. She's always believed in the talent of her friend, she's certain he'll get in soon.

He smiles a little, grateful for her constant support. "Few days off. Thought I'd surprise Tree Hill with a visit."

"Haley and Jamie must be happy." Peyton remarks with a smile. She knows how much Haley and Jamie miss him, but she also knows how much they want for him to have his dream come true. "Shouldn't you be with them right now?" She asks then, not wanting to take away from his already limited time with his family.

He shakes his head and bumps his shoulder lightly against hers, "Don't be silly, my best friend deserves some of my time as well." He tells her, that trademark Scott smirk on his face. "Besides, Jamie's at school and Haley is at the label right now."

She lets out a few chuckles, "So actually you're only here because there's no one else to hang out with?"

"If that's how you want to call it." He laughs. "How's the wedding going?"

"Nathan Scott interested in wedding preparations?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow and a grin around her lips.

He nods, "I'm a guy with many layers, Sawyer."

"Oh, I believe that." She laughs. "I was actually trying to write my wedding vows when you came in." She's been thinking about her vows for the last few days, but everything she tries to write down either seems too cheesy or too stereotypical. She wants something personal, something so typical _LucasandPeyton_, but she's not gotten very far yet.

"Judging by your face, that doesn't seem to go very well?" Nathan notes, tilting his head a little.

She lets out a laugh that somehow sounds more like a sigh, "No, not really. Luke's the writer in this house. I'm really not that good with words."

"You'll get it right. You still have a week." He guarantees her. "And if not, sing a song instead. Even with your terrible voice Luke will still appreciate it." He jokes, receiving a punch in the arm.

"I do not have a terrible voice!" She tells him, glaring at him. After a few moments her face falls a little though, "I just want it to be perfect, you know? If these are the last moments we have together, I want it to be something amazing that he'll remember forever. I want him to know how much I've always loved him." She finishes softly, her eyes travelling down to her baby bump and letting her hand resting on top of it.

"Hey," Nathan reaches out a hand, making her look up at her. "You're not going anywhere, you know. You're staying right where you are, having an amazing life with my brother and my perfect little niece or nephew, okay?"

She nods weakly, biting her lip. "I know. It's just scary, you know."

"I know." He says and pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're a fighter, Sawyer. You'll be okay. And you have your personal savior in Luke."

She smiles a little at that and thinks she has an idea for her vows.

.

.

.

Haley is about to knock on the back door of Lucas and Peyton's house when the door flies open. Her hand freezes in the air and Brooke, who's standing next to her, lets out a little squeal of surprise and then Lucas stands in front of them, rummaging through his bag and not noticing his two friends.

"Um, Luke?" Haley asks and Lucas' head snaps up at her voice.

"Oh, hi Hales." He smiles at his best friend. "And hey Brooke." He adds when he sees the brunette as well. "I'm sorry, I was just checking if I had everything. Peyton would kill me if showed up at the caterer without the menus we've gone through. She's already not speaking to me as it is, I don't want to make it worse."

"She's not speaking to you?" Brooke asks, a frown on her face.

Lucas sighs, "No. She's mad at me because I told her she should rest today and not go out. I know these are special days, but she's still on bed rest. The wedding's in a week, she shouldn't overdo it." He explains, running a hand over his face. He's had this discussion with Peyton the whole morning and eventually it had ended with her slamming their bedroom door behind her. When he'd come into the room a while later he'd learned she had decided not to speak to him anymore.

Brooke and Haley both raise an eyebrow at him. "You told her all of that?" Haley asks. "No wonder she's not speaking to you."

"You can't tell P. Sawyer what to do, Luke." Brooke notes then, shaking her head and clicking her tongue, grinning a little. "You really should know that by now."

He lets out a sigh and nods, "I know. I'm just worried. I get to be worried, right?"

"Of course, but she won't always like it." She smiles at her friend.

He smiles a little as well, he knows all too well that Peyton's always been feisty. "Yeah, I know you're right. Anyway, I've got to go now. She's in the bedroom."

They say goodbye and the girls walk into the house, in search of their friend. When they open the door to Lucas and Peyton's bedroom after knocking, Peyton is reading what seems to be the latest issue of B. Davis magazine.

"Hi girly." Haley smiles as Peyton looks up at them.

She smiles back, putting the magazine down and patting the spot next to her on the bed. "Hey friends."

Brooke plops down next to her best friend, "So you're not speaking to Lucas?" She immediately asks, not bothering with any small talk.

"Brooke," Haley groans a little and Peyton just rolls her eyes.

"We've had a bit of a discussion, yes." She says, letting out a sigh. "I get it, you know? I need to rest for the baby, I know that. But the doctor didn't say I have to stay in bed all the time."

Haley reaches out a hand, lets it rest on Peyton's arm. "He's just worried, you know. He's just trying to take care of you."

"I know." Peyton sighs. "It's just… It's my _wedding_, Hales. I've never wanted this big, 'princess for a day' sort of wedding, but I do want it to be beautiful and I do want to be involved. How am I involved when I can't even leave the house?"She asks her friends. "We were just going out to the florist, nothing big, you guys were going to take care of me, but if I leave now, I'm just going to feel guilty. He's making me feel as if I'm not taking enough care of our child."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he means, P. He knows you love that baby just as much as he does." Brooke smiles softly, wrapping an arm around Peyton. "But here's what we're going to do: you're going to tell us what flowers you want, then Haley and I will go to the florist, we'll be on the phone with you and we'll be taking photo's which you will check on the computer and that way you'll make a choice. No matter where you are, you _are_ involved, Peyton." She nods a little at her best friend, as if to make her agree with her.

Peyton nods as well, pulling both Haley and Brooke closer, "Thank you, girls. I wouldn't know what to do without you two."

.

When Lucas walks into their bedroom that same evening Peyton seems to be sleeping, but when he climbs into bed and the bed dips a little her eyes flutter open.

"Sorry I missed dinner." He says softly, getting closer to her. He had been working on the Comet and since Peyton was having dinner with Haley and Brooke anyway, he figured he'd just quickly grab a bite and work some more on the car.

She smiles softly, her eyes barely open. "S'okay." She says and settles into his embrace. "Sorry I was a bitch this morning. I know I'm supposed to rest."

"I'm sorry too. I know I'm not supposed to tell you what to do all the time." He says and she can feel a chuckle in his chest, which she matches easily.

It's silent for a while and Lucas thinks Peyton has fallen asleep when she whispers, "I really love you, Lucas." Her voice is soft, but there's that emotion in it that has been present ever since they got the news about what could happen when the baby comes. As if she's afraid it's the last time he's ever going to hear her say the words.

He nods a little, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you too."

.

.

.

"I wish we could go on a honeymoon." Peyton says, her eyes fixed on the drawing in front of her. It's Sunday, a few days before their wedding day, and they're spending their day quietly in bed, _The National_ on repeat in the background.

Lucas looks up from his laptop, his fingers momentarily pausing in the air above the keyboard. "I know. Sucks that we can't get a eight months pregnant you on a plane." He teases, studying her as she works on the features of her own face in the drawing.

"Or in a car, or on a chair." She adds with a laugh. "The only place an eight months pregnant me can reside is in a bed. An elephant could walk a fashion show compared to me."

"You look beautiful." He counters. She's never looked more beautiful in his opinion.

She laughs a little and looks up at him, "Of course you're saying that. I'm carrying your child."

"Doesn't matter. You really are beautiful."

Peyton smiles and lifts herself up a bit so she can kiss him. "Thank you. Hey, maybe we can pretend we're on a honeymoon after we get married. I can just lie here and think of some paradise beach, you can bring me a cocktail. Use some palm leaves to cool me down when it gets too hot." She jokes and he matches her laughter easily.

"It's really not that hot this time of the year."

"It is in my imagination."

He laughs again, he can't help but think she's adorable when she's fantasizing like this. "Okay, you imagine us a honeymoon. When the baby is born we'll do it over for real." He promises her.

"Sounds perfect."

.

.

.

"I really understand, it's okay. I love you too." Peyton says into the phone, a weak smile on her face. "Bye, dad." She waits until her father says his goodbye as well and hangs up the phone right when Lucas walks into their bedroom.

Her eyes are still fixed on the phone when he takes a seat next to her on the bed. "What's going on?" Lucas asks, reaching out a hand for hers. "Peyt?"

She sighs a little before answering, "You know how my dad would let me know if he'd make it on Thursday?" Peyton says and he nods before she continues. "Well, he's not coming. He can't get back in time and we _can't_ wait so yeah…"

"Hey, it's okay. We'll do this thing without parents, okay? It sucks that your dad can't come and that my mom is stuck somewhere in Grenada, but we'll be fine." He tells her as he pulls her closer.

She nods against his chest, but she doesn't seem very convinced. "I know. I just… I guess I really wanted him to walk me down the aisle." She shrugs her shoulders a little, but he knows it means a lot to her.

"You can walk yourself down the aisle. You've always taken care of yourself." He tries to cheer her up, lifting up her face to meet his eyes. "You know, I really wish my mom and Lily could come, I do, but in the end there's only one person's presence that'll matter. I love you and you're the only one who will really have to be there to make the day perfect."

Peyton smiles, biting her lip because she really doesn't want to cry at his words. "I love you too. You're right, as long as we're both there it'll be perfect."

"Exactly."

.

.

.

"Ready for your last evening as a single girl?" Haley asks when she appears in the doorway of Lucas and Peyton's bedroom. She's so excited, it seems as if she's the one getting married.

Peyton smiles at her from her spot in bed, "Got anything sensational planned for tonight?"

Taking place next to her friend, she lifts her shoulders a little, "Girl talk over dinner at Brooke's?" She offers with a smile.

Peyton lets out a laugh and nods, "Sounds pretty perfect to me." She says. "You might want to try to convince Lucas I'll be fine though. He's not very happy with me spending the night somewhere else."

"It's tradition!" Haley cries out. "You're not supposed to spend the night before your wedding together. Brooke and I will take very good care of you."

"I know, I'm not the one who needs convincing." Peyton laughs and then calls out for Lucas.

He shows up in the doorway leading to the hall and greets his best friend with a smile, "What's up?"

"What do I hear about you not wanting for Peyton to spend the night at Brooke's?" Haley inquires, raising her eyebrow at him. "That's not how things are done, mister."

Holding his hands up in the air, he looks all innocent at her, "I just suggested that she could also stay here. She's eight months pregnant and the doctor told us she needs to rest a lot."

"What do you think we're going to do with her? She'll rest, we'll make sure she does." Haley protests. "Seriously Luke, you should trust us more."

"I do trust you!" He sputters, walking closer to the bed. He sits down next to Peyton and reaches out a hand to let it rest on her knee. "I'm just –"

"Worried." Peyton fills in and rolls her eyes just a little. "We know." She says then with a smile and puts her hand atop of his.

They lock eyes for a moment, Lucas smiling weakly as Peyton squeezes his hand a bit and Haley takes it as her cue to leave.

"I'll wait in the car." She winks and walks out of the door, leaving Lucas and Peyton in the room.

"You can stay, you know." Lucas offers when they are alone, putting his arms around his fiancée.

She smiles up at him, "It's _tradition_, Luke. We're not supposed to be together the night before the wedding." If she's honest, she doesn't really care much about tradition, but it's fun seeing him like this and she knows she's going to love an evening with Haley and Brooke.

"Tradition sucks."

"It's only for one night, babe." She laughs. "Haley's waiting though, I better go. _Don't_ stand me up tomorrow." Peyton warns, a smile on her face when she reaches up to kiss him.

His left hand rests on the back of her neck while the other one on her waist holds her close to him. "See you tomorrow, Peyton Sawyer." He breathes when they break apart, his lips still close to hers.

She presses her lips to his a last time and nods a little, "See you tomorrow."

She breaks out of his embrace and picks up her overnight bag next to her on the bed. When she's at the door she turns around again, "Next time you kiss me I'll be your wife, Lucas Scott." She winks at him.

"Can't wait." He says with a smile and then she's out the door.

He closes his eyes for a moment. One more night and Peyton Sawyer will finally be Peyton Scott.


End file.
